


Writing Prompts: May 2018

by RedPineTree



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (technically 31), 30 Days of Writing, AUs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, The author has the same birthday as Tony Stark :D, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, science dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTree/pseuds/RedPineTree
Summary: The author was bored and promised to write more prompts in May, forgot when May started, and is now late.OR:31 days of Science Bros





	1. Day 1: Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially late! Wow! Damn. I forgot what month it is. I was so busy trying to not fail physics...anyway, I'm trying to finish all twelve chapters tonight so that'll be updated as soon as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied child and spousal abuse and murder

Bruce slipped into the hallway and it all came to a stop, a hush falling upon the students almost instantly. 

He knew what they were talking about.

Each step he took to his locker seemed to echo in the silence, and each student he passed, he received pitying looks that he could feel in his soul. 

He reached his locker. He got his books. He went to class.

Bruce sat, spoke to nobody as people spoke about him. He didn’t listen.

“Mr. Banner.” He looked up. Mr. Coulson, the English teacher, was standing in front of his desk, bland as usual, but he could _see_ the goddamn pity in his eyes. 

“Sir.”

“Bell just rung.”

“Oh.” He grabbed his backpack, realizing that he hadn’t even unpacked his books and made to exit class. 

“Bruce?”

He turned, eyeing Coulson warily. 

“If you ever need to talk…” 

“Okay.”

His next class was gym, which was his least favorite class by far. Coach Odinson always made participation mandatory, which meant he was forced to be active and got his ass beat in team sports.

“Banner!” The coach’s voice reached all the way across the gym and as one all the students turned to him. “Do you wish to participate today?” 

Wordlessly, Bruce’s fists clenched as he glared at the large blond man from a distance before grabbing his things and ducking into the locker room. He didn’t need pity from Coach Odinson too. He sat on a bench, staring down at his hands.

He wished things could go back to the way they were before. When he could still go home to the expectation of his mother’s smile. When his father hadn’t gotten away with murder and he had stood by and let it happen. When Coulson didn’t suspect his home life. When he didn’t have to scrub blood off the driveway every night praying to a God he didn’t believe in and wishing his mother was still alive. When he wasn’t, “Mom-Died-In-a-Hit-and-Run-Bruce-Banner.”

When he was invisible. 

The bench creaked under an added weight. He glanced over a bit. Another student who definitely looked like he should have been a middle-schooler with how short he was and that was something coming from Bruce, who was never very tall himself. He had brown hair and long eyelashes with dark eyes that seemed to intensely stare into Bruce’s soul. He was probably hiding in the gym to avoid class.

“Hey,” the student said.

“Are you supposed to be in here?” Bruce asked. He had no desire to talk to anyone at the moment.

“You’re not the only one who skips gym class, Banner.”

So he wasn’t a middle-schooler then unless the word had spread incredibly fast through SHIELD Academy. 

“I’ve got a heart condition, so sometimes when I don’t feel like doing _a thousand_ push-ups, I just hide out in here.” 

Bruce just shrugged and looked away from the student. 

“You know, I heard about what happened.” The student paused, tongue darting out to lick his lips, something Bruce could see out of his peripheral vision. “My- uh...my father, he used to work with your father...before he got fired.”

“Yeah?” Bruce couldn't help the bitterness as he glared at the boy. 

“Yeah. My father always said your dad was an as- a douche. Too arrogant.” The boy snorted. “Ironic. Regardless, my father appreciates genius. He’s seen what awards you’ve won. I’d say he’s more impressed by you than he is by me.”

Bruce just stared at the boy, not sure where this conversation was exactly leading. 

“Which is why my father...he’s trying to get the best cops on the job to investigate your mother’s…”

“Murder,” Bruce said bluntly because that’s what it was. Cold-blooded murder committed by his own father.

“Yes. So I just wanted you to know that whoever did this will not get away with it.” There was such conviction in the boy’s voice that Bruce almost wanted to believe him. But he was just a boy and his father was probably just another nobody in a large world of nobodies.

“Sure. Thanks.” 

A phone rang and the student leaped to his feet. “I’ve gotta go,” he told Bruce, who just shrugged. 

“Do what you need to do.”

The student hesitated one moment, nodded and looked back at Bruce once more. “The name’s Tony, by the way. Tony Stark.”

He was gone before Bruce could even respond, and Bruce felt his heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 2: It's always money


	2. Day 2: It's always money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: It's always money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied torture

Tony stared at the wild-eyed man through wide eyes himself as the man curled up like a ball in the corner of his cell.

“ _This_ is the weapon?” he asked Ross, unable to stop the incredulity from entering his voice. The general seemed to be stuck between bristling and preening.

“It wasn’t always like this. Used be to an arrogant, brainiac piece of shit. Then it turned himself into a monster on its own accord. Technically it was military drug it used, therefore it’s military property.”

Tony didn’t know which made him more uncomfortable: the fact the general was obviously dehumanizing a human or the fact that he was staring at a human when he thought he was here to pick up a high-grade military weapon and improve it before reselling it to the military again.

“Enslavement is illegal.”

“Enslavement of a human is illegal. It is not a human. Don’t be fooled by its facade. If we were to let it out of here, it would destroy this whole base. Our problem is that it’s unpredictable. Uncontrollable. We just need you to fix it.”

“And how do you expect me to do that?”

“Train the monster to be an asset and it’ll be worth about ten times more than it already is.” At this point, Ross handed Tony a sheet of paper.

 _Holy fuck, that’s a lot of money._ “Wow. Um...okay. What have you tried?” Ross handed him another sheet of paper. It was a long list of the multiple methods they had tried in an attempt to make the weapon more controllable. Most of them were torture. Tony felt sick once more.

“None of these worked. They made it more scared of us, but other than that, it still remains an uncontrollable rage beast when provoked.”

“Right. Fine. I’ll do it. Load it up for me.”

They were in his private plane and the weapon, actually named “Robert Bruce Banner” was fast asleep in the cargo hold, despite his own disapproval. He knew he had to act like he was all for doing these disgusting, immoral things or Ross may change his mind. He was the Merchant of Death, but just because he sold and made weapons didn’t mean he was completely void of a conscience.

Ross had insisted on unnecessary procedures like restraining and muzzling him, _(“Radioactive spit. Gets in your eye and you’re a goner.”)_ though the man was already sedated heavily.

Tony already knew that the moment that he was back at his place in Malibu, all those chains were coming off and Banner, assuming he didn’t prove to be dangerous, and he was going to be free to go.

It turned out harder than he thought it would be because the moment Banner’s eyes snapped open and he saw he was in a glass tank, they turned acid green and the hulking beast emerged from his body, The transformation was fluid, and though he knew there was thick glass between them, Tony couldn’t help but flinch a little as a huge green fist punched at his head.

The thing, Hulk, according to the files, and as it glared at him with hate-filled eyes and let out a roar that almost made Tony feel fear, he was truly awed by how a quiet scientist had become this angry beast. Then again, he didn’t really know Banner’s personality. For all he knew, the silence had been because of the army’s treatment.

“Hey there, big guy,” Tony said calmly to Hulk. Hulk snarled at him, pacing the cage like a trapped wolf. “Can you talk?”

Hulk continued to ignore Tony and any questions, slamming his fists into the glass a few times before seeming to give up with a huff. Tony watched with interest in his eyes. He was half-expecting Hulk to turn back into Banner since, in the file, it said he would turn back when calmed, but Hulk wasn’t turning back.

It was thirty minutes before Tony even asked “Hulk, are you going to turn back to Banner?”

Hulk stopped pacing and glared at Tony. “No hurt Banner.”

Tony blinked. He had actually expected a response, let alone this one. “What?”

“No hurt Banner. Banner come out. Banner hurt. Bad man hurt Banner. Green men hurt Banner. Hulk help Banner. Hulk the strongest. Hulk invincible. Banner not. Puny Banner. No hurt Banner. Hulk smash Merchant.”

Tony blinked again. That was a lot to take in. He didn’t exactly know who ‘Bad man’ was, but he knew the green men were the military. He knew Hulk was extremely protective of Banner, despite the ‘Puny Banner’ that was casually thrown in there, and he knew he was ‘Merchant’. So Banner must know who he was. But how did Hulk know? Was it possible that Hulk and Banner shared minds and memories? Or perhaps Banner had some control over what Hulk said? He had to know more.

“I won’t hurt Banner,” he assured the green behemoth who frowned deeply before saying once more, “Hulk smash Merchant.”

“Okay. I really won’t hurt Banner,” Tony insisted. Hulk just grunted once before transforming back, green receding from his skin as he shrunk, bones cracking. Within seconds, Banner was laying on the cold floor of the glass tank, passed out.

Tony threw a blanket into the tank, left his lab, and had a long, long drink.

He ended up falling asleep while drinking and awoke with a mild headache.

“It is currently Friday, June 16th-”

“Can it please, JARVIS. I gotta get some Advil, God. How’s our guest?” Tony moved from the stool, gripping his head as he went and making his way to a dispenser on the wall.

“Dr. Banner is currently asleep. He has not moved from when you last saw him. Would you like me to wake him up, sir?”

“Hm…” Tony filled a glass of water, downing it with the pill in a few seconds. “No. I’ll do it myself.”

“Very well, sir.”

“Thanks, JARV,” he took his time going down the stairs, already imagining how poorly this was going to go. He strode up to the glass and knocked on it. To his surprise, Banner jerked awake almost instantly, despite being deeply asleep just moments prior. He stared at Tony for a moment, pale like he had seen a ghost, pressed to the ground with a look of sheer terror on his face.

“Hey,” was all Tony said. Banner didn’t respond, though he tracked Tony’s every move with dark eyes,

“Well, I’d introduce myself, but you already know who I am. Can I just say though-- Ross basically gave you to me. You’re a bright man according to your file, so you probably already knew that. I’m supposed to train you or whatever using whichever fucked up method I prefer.” There was a flash of fear in Banner’s eyes at this comment. “However, I’ll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Prove yourself, I guess, and I won’t sell you to the army? I mean, when I say it like that, it makes me sound like an awful person, but I can’t just let a dangerous man with no control run around in populated areas.”

“You let Ross do it.” Banner’s voice was low and husky if not a bit strained from lack of use as he eyed Tony.

“Touché,” Tony smirked. “Something tells me I’ll like you.”

“Something tells me you won’t keep your word.”

“Banner, have you seen your price tag? You’re worth a lot, but trust me, I keep my word.”

“It’s always money,” Banner murmured. “And it’s never worth it.” He seemed resigned, turning so his back was to Tony. “If you sell me?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure to donate it to somewhere. Maybe one of the multiple places the Hulk will destroy when Ross uses him to go on a rampage. To win another pointless war. To whichever few survivors there will be, give them money to deal with their grief and their loss because money can gloss over all your problems if you throw enough of it at your problems, right, Stark?”

The words made Tony feel something he hadn’t felt in a long while. Some sort of cruel twist in his gut that chilled his insides and made him feel distinctly disgusted. Guilt.

Tony fled the lab before Banner could say any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want to make a sequel for this one, but I don't know what day I would put it under. Maybe 11.
> 
> Next- Day 3: Crafty


	3. Day 3: Crafty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I under estimated the stress of exams, but I’ve managed to exempt all of them and have a 4.0 this year! Since tomorrow is my last day, I should hopefully be able to update more regularly instead of a few times a month.
> 
> TW: None
> 
> This chapter ain’t proofread and all mistakes are my own.

Tony never understood how Bruce could just blend into the background, like static. One moment he was there, the next moment, he was gone, he realised as he scanned the crowd of the gala for his boyfriend.

He should have known something was up the moment he saw Bruce sorta gasp before disappearing into the crowd, something he never did, but even as he looked through the guest list and at the doors, he couldn’t identify who had given Bruce such anxiety.

“Hey, what’s up with the Doc?” Clint’s voice came directly into his ear and Tony almost jumped as he whirled around, glancing at the archer, who just gave him a cheeky grin.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out, Legolas,” Tony responded irritatedly, rolling his eyes and scanning once more. He thought he saw a glimpse of graying, curly hair, but it was gone as soon as he did so.

“Hawkeye, can you use your hawkeyes and be useful for once?” Tony grumbled, but when he turned, Clint was gone too. He sighed, rising from the bar stool and almost ran straight into Steve, who gave him a big, friendly, Captain America Smile. Tony glared.

“Hey Tony.”

“What do you want, Cap?” he asked impatiently. Steve never gave him the Captain America Smile, so he knew something was up.

The Smile didn’t falter. “Nothing. Just wanted to congratulate you on having such a successful gala on clean energy.”

Wow. When they said Captain America couldn’t lie, they really meant it.

“Oookay. Thanks, Spangles. Now if you don’t mind-“ he tried to move around Steve, but the larger man blocked him.

“Let’s have a drink?” the blond suggested, and Tony stared at him for a long while before simply ducking under his outstretched arm and making his way through the throng of people.

“Hey Stark,” this time it was Natasha who approached him, sly grin on her face, but Tony determinedly ignored her. Something was up, someone was hiding something, and they were trying to distract him from finding out what it was.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of Bruce on the other side of the room, talking to Bucky. Bucky had his non-metal arm on Bruce’s shoulder and they were laughing. _What?_ Tony had never, ever seen Bucky and Bruce talk, or at least not for this long, so this was odd. Bruce seemed to stiffen, looking out suddenly and saw Tony standing there. His mouth formed a tiny ‘o,’ looking very surprised to see Tony there.

Tony just stared as Bucky loped off into the crowd, eyes on Bruce the entire time. Which was when Bruce shook his head three times. All the lights turned off, leaving everyone in pandemonium and darkness for a few seconds.

Then a bright light coming from the projector that lit the screen which previously read “Stark Energy Fundraiser & Gala” to “ _Tony Stark Fail Compilation.”_

So, this is what Bruce was planning. It was utterly embarrassing, and he watched half in a state of shock as the video came to an end with him drunk as hell and cuddling a pillow. It faded to black for a moment. “Happy birthday Tony!” was plastered across the screen with a background of multiple pictures of him and the team.

Tony did _not_ wipe his eyes.

People were clapping. He glanced at Bruce, who was giving him a large smile.

_Crafty son of a bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nextt- Day 4: Radio Signal


	4. Day 4: Radio Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Radio Signal
> 
> No Powers AU, Science Dads(?) AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I'm going to start doing quality over quantity because lately, I can't sleep well and I'm too tired to write...so...a few chapters every few days?

Tony staggered through the snowy woods, all too aware that he was bleeding from one leg and was being chased by some evil predator and had literally no chance of living unless he made it to the probably locked cabin in the woods that was just over the hill.

He could hear the growl of the evil demon creature right behind him and realized that this was how he was going to die. He could imagine the headline: Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, head of Stark Industries, found dead in the woods after being mauled by fifteen hungry, bloodthirsty wolves.

He glanced behind him once to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at him. He screamed, “HELP!” HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT. HELP!”

The monster predator lunged at him as he scrambled back, falling onto his butt, eyes squeezed closed tightly. _This is not how I want to die! THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO DIE!_

Another snarl alarmed him and as wind rushed over his head, he heard a heavy thud land in front of him. He opened his eyes, but all he could see was a large, dark shadow in front of him. It had to be a bear, or lion, or something, with how big it was.

_Oh great, they’re going to fight over who gets to eat me._

The bear-lion- _something_ snarled again and leaped at the demon predator, there was a scuffle with yelps and whimpers before the demon predator retreated and the lion-bear-wolf-dragon turned to Tony, green eyes gleaming in the night and bared its teeth at him.

_Sweet Jesus, oh my God, if there’s a God please don’t let me die tonight. I wanted to get married or something at least once._

Suddenly the bear-wolf-cougar-monster began barking, deep and loud and growly and Tony flinched, using his one good leg to try to push himself away. “No, no...good doggie. Please don’t eat me,” he muttered, eyes wide.

“Hey!” A beam of light swept over the area. Tony had never turned his head so fast. Unfortunately, the flashlight was directly in his eyes and he couldn’t see the face of the person holding it. “This is private property and-”

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony cut the man off. “I promise I’ll get off your property as soon as possible. I just need a phone and a first aid kit and for you to call off your bear and I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

There was a pause. The man did not call off his bear-dog.“You’re hurt?” The crunch of snow signified the man was approaching him, and the flashlight angled down. “How badly?”

“It’s just a scrape, nothing really, on my leg. Seriously, all I need is a like a bandage and a hand up.”

“Um...alright. Hulk, light.” The bear-dog, Hulk, moved to the man’s side, and the man handed the flashlight to it. “Here, I’ll help you up.”

Even without the light in his eyes, Tony still couldn’t see much in the darkness. A hand was mere centimeters from his shoulder, reaching down. He grasped it, feeling the large, warm hand, and blunt fingers and an arm that hauled him up.

“Do you need help walking?” the stranger asked, his dog brushing up against Tony’s good leg. “You can hold on to Hulk if you need to.”

“No, I’m good,” Tony said. It was silent as he limped along, and only when he got to the door of the cabin did he even possible wonder if this man was actually an axe murderer and he had just walked all the way to his doom.

The stranger opened the door, and Hulk somehow managed to squeeze his huge frame through the door was Tony awkwardly stood outside.

“Oh...um, do you want to come inside?”

_Pros: Warmth. It’s possible he has a cell phone or radio. First aid kit._  
_Cons: Possible axe murderer and cabin in the woods is a cliche and horrible way to die._

The pros did outweigh the cons, honestly. He limped inside.

The cabin was well furnished and warm, flopping onto the couch immediately. The stranger just snorted, disappearing momentarily to either get his axe of first aid kit. He returned shortly, and though his back was turned, Tony could feel the skepticality coming off the man just from where he sat.

“Do you know how to use this?”

“Um…”

“Good thing I’m a doctor,” the stranger said, turning around. Tony’s jaw dropped, inwardly working to formulate words. He was hot but not in the typical blond-god-Thor way, more in the nerdy, sexy, awkward professor sort of way, the faint beginnings of a beard grazing his chin with dark, greying curls and beautiful brown eyes behind glasses.

“Oh my God, you’re hot.”

* * *

“And that was how I met your dad.”

“What? You can’t just end the story there!”

“Yes I can, and I just did. Your dad will have our head if I keep you up any longer.”

“Fine. But you have to tell me the rest tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, kid. And Pete?”

“Yes, Pops?”

“Don’t let Hulk sleep on your bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 5: Sophisticated


	5. Day 5: Sophisticated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Sophisticated (Spies/Secret Agents AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this ended up being a bit more OOC than intended. Feel free to skip over this chapter because it sucks.
> 
> Agents of SMASH idea stolen from agentsimmons and their fanfic "Mr. and Mrs. Stark" which you can read right here because it's really good
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449059/chapters/14759104

Bruce was undercover. David Roberts was not. David Roberts was a charming bastard, flirtatious and brilliant. He was from California and was the only boy in a family of three girls. He was an entrepreneur with a newly founded, yet rapidly expanding company. David Roberts liked whiskey over red wine and never, ever drank white wine. David Roberts was basically everything Bruce wasn't. 

He sat at the bar, sipping his wine as he eyed the fancy gala crowd for his target. His target apparently named Antonio Karst. He was an assassin, or at least a suspected one, from SHIELD. The only reason why Bruce had been deployed for this mission was that Director Ross hated his guts, he was on probation, and because Antonio's target was actually an ex-agent from SMASH. Emil “Abomination” Blonsky. Bruce had no idea what Blonsky had done for a SHIELD assassin to be after him, but he had had rumors that the man had stolen a weapon chemical from one of SHIELD’s top agents, codename Iron Man. Blonsky refused to give it back, rather promising to give it to Director Ross.

Bruce didn’t know why Blonsky had stuck his stupid head where it didn’t belong, but he knew that the ex-agent was somewhere in the crowd, probably chatting it up and being a braggart asshole when he knew that an agent from SMASH was somewhere out there, keeping an eye out for him.

Of course, Ross was greedy and couldn’t wait to get his hands on some stolen tech or weaponry from SHIELD, despite the fact their two organizations had worked together once in a while. Ross was adamant: Bruce had to ensure that Ross had safe passage through the evening, or he would be fired. At the moment, this job was the only thing Bruce had. Which was he was sitting at the bar, watching Antonio make his way over to the far side of the bar and drinking a drink that he really, really, hated.

Antonio sat down, ordered a drink, and sat in a relaxed position as he drank, facing the crowd. To anyone, it would look like he was taking a break from socializing. Bruce knew that he was doing the same as him: scanning the crowd.

Bruce sighed, then signaled the bartender, a large, handsome, muscular man with blond hair and electric blue eyes, over himself. He gave the man a charming grin. “Do me a favor and refill that man’s drink? Tell him it’s from the gentleman a few seats down, alright?”

The bartender cracked a grin, nodding and walking over to Antonio as he handed him another identical drink. Antonio looked over at Bruce. He smirked, confident and smug. The SHIELD spy/assassin strode over slicked back black hair, red tie, and goatee, taking a seat right next to him. He was intimidating up close, and it made Bruce all the warier, but David was a civilian and he wouldn’t be wary, so he just let his eyes linger on his mouth a bit.

Antonio was undercover, he was undercover, and as far as he knew, there were no other SHIELD agents there. All he had to do was distract the assassin long enough to allow Blonsky to escape the crowd. “So, who do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, eyes slowly moving from his lips to chestnut brown eyes.  
“I’m not interested.”

“C’mon, just humor me. I was just thinking we could have a good time tonight, between the drinks and the company. I promise I don’t bite.”

Anotonio smirked a bit, finally taking a seat next to him. “I do, though. Antonio Karst.”

“Your name is as beautiful as you are,” Bruce said, and Antonio snorted, a sound that he somehow managed to make sound dainty.

“What, are you going to ask me if it hurt when I fell from heaven next?”

“Well...I don’t like good buys, so it better not have,” Bruce moved closer, placing his hand on Antonio's knee and ignoring the slightly burst of heat in his stomach that he got as he did so.

“Cheesy. Still not interested.” He brushed Bruce’s hand away, returning his gaze to the crowd. The bartender returned, setting down a drink for both of them.

 _Damnit, Banner. Try harder._ He took a small sip of his refilled glass. This was his second glass for the night, and he really didn’t want to get anything over tipsy.

He suddenly froze as he saw a familiar head of slicked-back brown hair emerge from the crowd. Blonsky. _The hell is he doing? He’s not supposed to move until 2300._ Blonsky was obviously drunk, laughing as a man with dirty blond hair that Bruce had never seen before laughed with him. They were moving towards the exit. Bruce didn’t know why it left a bad feeling in his gut, but it did.

He slowly stood up. He took a few steps forward. He stumbled. He knew he hadn’t drunk that much. He stiffened as Antonio suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He could feel the barrel of the gun in the small of his back as he whispered, “I don’t know who you’re working for, but don’t even get close to Blonsky. He’s our mark.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bruce muttered, wishing desperately that this hadn’t been a solo mission. He secretly suspected that Ross had known that this was going to happen and this was the best way to get rid of him without actually trying. Death by SHIELD assassin.

“Walk,” was all Antonio said, nuzzling his neck affectionately. The heat in his stomach flared further, and he desperately wished it would stop because now was really not the time. His heart pounded in his chest with each step further away from the mission he took. It wasn’t long before they were outside, but the chill night air wasn’t the cause of his shivers. He could only think of two possible endings to this: Antonio killed him or Ross killed him. The real question was, _which would hurt more?_

“He’s out with me. I’ll bring him in. Get Blonsky.”

Ross would hurt _so much more_. Bruce broke away from his grasp but was only able to take a few running steps before he fell, black spotting his vision. “What did you do?” he growled, glaring at Antonio as he walked up to him.

“Don’t trust drinks given to you. Just a suggestion.” Antonio smirked, which looked really fitting on his handsome face, and honestly was not what Bruce was supposed to be focusing on.

_The bartender. Great job Banner._

* * *

 

He woke up with his hands handcuffed behind his back in a very uncomfortable chair. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was very aware of Karst-not-Karst staring at him, a load of files in his hands as he sat across from Bruce.

“Hey. You’re awake. Finally.”

Bruce licked his lips and looked away. He should have never drunk last night. Then again, it was convenient for the mission. The mission that he was ultimately doomed to fail.

“Where’s Blonsky?” he asked, and the attractive man snorted.

“That asshole? The moment we had him cornered, he gave us back the weapon. Some agent of SMASH he was.”

“...uh..”

“I mean, you’re a spy of some organization, so you’ve probably heard of SMASH. Even if you’re a bad guy. They’ve got the toughest, most brutal agents. At least, that’s what SHIELD’s rumor mill says.” He paused. “We’re probably not on the same side, but since the Director will probably put you in jail for life...don’t tell anyone I told you this.”

“Of course,” Bruce said, deciding to humor the man. What was the worst thing that could happen after this?

“There’s this agent from SMASH, codename Incredible Hulk. Actual name Dr. Robert Bruce Banner.”

  
Bruce choked.

“I’ve hacked into SMASH’s database a few times to read about his work. Turns out that before he was an agent, he was a scientist. And not any sort of scientist, the genius kind, like almost as smart as me.” The man snorted. “And that’s no small feat. He was a shadow, had the most success on missions, most useful gadgets-- he made them himself, and apparently, no one’s ever seen him and lived.”

_That’s not true._

  
“They suspended him. So now that he’s out on the job market, if he’s out on the job market, I’m sure SHIELD will find him. Then I’ll get to meet him and we can talk science all day,” the man continued, leaning back in his own chair. Bruce just stared at him. _One, how was this guy even an agent? He never stops talking. Two,_

“What? I got suspended? Ross said he would at least give me a week warning!”

There was a slam as the feet of the chair landed on the ground again. Karst-not-Karst grinned. “I _knew_ it! The others bet you would be more intimidating, but I knew it was the quiet, adorable ones that you had to look out for!” Bruce felt his cheeks color. He was not adorable.

“I’m Tony Stark, Iron Man, by the way. And we should totally get a drink and talk science.”

“Um...I don’t drink recreationally. Also, I’m…” he glanced over his back at the handcuffs. “Yeah.”

“Oh, right, I’ll get that for you right away!” Stark ran out of the room, returning in a few seconds with a key. Bruce sighed in relief as the pinching finally stopped and he rubbed his wrists.

“Now science?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for a debrief or something? Won’t your director want to talk to me or something? Plus, agents from different organizations aren’t allowed to date.”

“Oh...I wasn’t making up the suspension thing. You really did get fired,” Stark rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly. “But I already talked to Director Fury and if you’re willing, he’ll hire you. Of course, you wouldn’t be a field agent anymore, since he wants you in the science and technology department but…”

Bruce sighed. He had actually always hated being a field agent. He smiled at Tony. “Fine. Science.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 6: Emma


	6. Day 6: Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a super long dream about this prompt. And I thought about this prompt for a long time. And I couldn't decide what to do...
> 
> So, here, have this short, awful chapter.

Bruce panted as he turned to the side, feeling satisfied as Tony's breathing slowed from a pant to a more steady pace.

"Good sex?" he asked, glancing over momentarily to the engineer. 

"Great sex," Tony replied, affectionally smacking Bruce on the chest with a hand. "We should do that more often."

"Maybe," Bruce mused with a small smirk. "Sleep first, though." He turned back onto his side, closing his eyes.

There was silence for a full minute before he heard Tony let out a small chuckle. "Knock knock."

"Go to sleep, Tones."

"Brucie, come on! Knock knock."

Bruce sighed. "Who's there?"

"Emma."

"Tony-"

"Emma glad that I get to have copious amounts of sex with you."

"That's not appropriate use of our safeword, Tony."

"You have to admit that's a good one," Tony said, and although Bruce couldn't see his face, he could hear the smile in his voice. 

"It's a Clint one."

"A Clint one?" Tony spluttered, sounding outraged. "Don't insult my jokes like that!"

Bruce sighed again, rolling his eyes. "Then don't make bad jokes. Please go to sleep, Tony."

"You know you love me and my bad jokes."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Day 7- Page 42


	7. Day 7: Page 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Page 42
> 
> No powers, teachers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch and for anyone who wants to go back and re-read day 5, I changed some shit,

Tony watched from his desk as his students began filing in, starting with Wong, who was never late, and finishing with Matt, who was always late. _Not that it matters. This is kindergarten._

Billionaire, philanthropist...kindergarten teacher. Definitely not where his father wanted him to go in life. But there were more important than what his father wanted. For one thing, the love of Tony’s life, who was currently located in the middle school that was mere meters away, probably giving a boring lesson on life science to a bunch of students who didn’t care, likely unaware of their teacher’s passion for scientific subjects and the way his eyes sparkled when he really got into it. Especially physics.

The same man who was completely unaware of the ring that was currently resting heavily in Tony’s pocket, and the same ring that had been resting there since the moment he and Bruce started dating sixteen months ago.

“Mr. Stark!” Tony glanced up instinctively, remembered where he was, and glanced down. Peter Parker stood at his feet with a handful of spiders cupped in his palms.

Tony couldn’t help the scream that erupted from his throat as he jerked backward, and Peter gave him a confused look, dropping the _rubber_  spiders on the ground. The others had stopped whatever they were doing to look at the source of commotion. Tony stared at Peter, torn between scolding him for the heart attack and crushing the stupid rubber spiders with his feet when Peter’s wide, innocent, brown doe-eyes gave him a brilliant idea.

“Kid, you’re a genius!” he exclaimed, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulder. “Okay class, we’re taking a field trip!”

“Where, Mr. Stark?” Ned asked from his seat, where he was building a ship out of grey and white legos.

“We’re going to middle school, kiddos.”

* * *

“Single file line, kids. Matt, stop poking Foggy. Jessica, stop poking Foggy. Karen,  _s_ _top poking Foggy._ ”

Maybe the field trip hadn’t been the best idea, Tony realized when as he walked through the hallway, sixteen kindergarteners in tow, but Bruce’s classroom was close enough.

“Guys, be quiet. This is supposed to be a surprise,” Tony whispered, and immediately the line became almost quiet, with the exception of Drax’s talking, but he was shushed by Rocket.

Faintly, he could hear Bruce in his classroom. “Everyone turn to page 42 and begin the practice test on there. It will be graded and no, Wade, you cannot use your phone. That actually goes for everyone. Do not use your phone during the te- Tony!”

“Hey, Brucie!”

“T-Mr. Stark, what’re you doing...um...here?”

“I brought my class so we can woo you with our adorableness so that you can’t say no...and I know this isn’t super romantic, but…”

“What?” There were some whispers from his students as Bruce took off his glasses, fixing Tony with a perplexed look.

“Signs!”

There was a flapping of paper at the signal as Tony’s students picked up their signs and he was fairly sure that more than one sign was out of order or upside down.

  
“Will you...marry...” Bruce paused, hand going to his mouth. Tony looked back. Matt was holding his sign upside down. There was no time to fix that though. He got onto his knee, grabbing the box from his pocket.

“Pretend that says marry me. Bruce, will you marry me?”

“I-yes!” Bruce basically threw himself into Tony’s arms, kissing him passionately and Tony faintly heard Rocket say, “Gross.”

Then a student spoke up, “So if you’re getting married, do we still have to take this test?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 8: Leather binder


	8. Day 8: Leather Binder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Leather Binder- No Powers AU, No Heroes AU, Office AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as usual. 
> 
> I wanted to write something for Stark's birthday since we share a birthday, but I had writer's block, so that was fun. Sorry.

Tony knew he was walking faster than strictly necessary as he sped-walk through the hallways of the lab levels of S.I., but he knew Pepper was going to have his head if he was late to this board meeting. He had no idea what made it special because he had forgotten to read the informational packet, but he was rushing anyway.

Of course, this was problematic when he ran straight into one of the scientists, sending the other guy flying onto his ass. “Wat- Mr. Stark!” It was amazing how people’s voices could go from annoyed to surprised in a second when they saw who they were talking to. “Sorry,” the curly-haired man muttered, scurrying off before Tony could even say anything to him. Both unfortunate and lucky because the man was handsome and Tony would have hit on him if he had the time, and unfortunate because if he wasn’t in such a rush, Tony would have definitely hit on the guy.

He took one step and something brown caught his eye. _Crap._  It was a leather binder that he did not remember being there prior to running into that scientist. He glanced at his watch. He really couldn’t afford to be late. With a sigh, he quickly picked up the binder and sped-walked to his meeting.

He couldn’t stop thinking about those sweet honey eyes and dusty brown curls, which was a problem, particularly when one of the directors (apparently the meeting was with a government agency called Strategic Homeland something that wanted S.I. on their side) asked him a question and all he could muster was a charming grin and a “What?”

After the meeting, Tony checked the binder. It was filled with papers of sketches upon sketches of what could be amazing ideas for the environmental section of S.I., which according to the badge that was stuck haphazardly in one of the pockets, was where Dr. R. B. Banner worked. It was also currently where Tony was headed, the leather binder in hands.

The walk there was rather uneventful, except for the moment that Tony stepped into R&D and the first thing he said was, “Heya, Boss. What’re you doing here?”

He turned to see Clint Barton. Tony wasn’t exactly sure what Clint did or where exactly he worked, but he did know that Clint knew everyone in R&D. “Legolas. Not working as usual.”

“You’d never fire me, Stark. You know you love me.”

“Whatever. I need a favor.” He handed the binder to the other man. “You know this guy?”

“Duh. Bruce Banner. Total nerd. 30th floor, like, the desk that’s furthest in the back. He keeps to himself most of the time, but rumor has it that he’s got quite the temper.”

“Small guy like that, how bad can it be?”

Clint scoffed. “Don’t underestimate him. If you’re looking for him, you should go ahead and do it now. He usually stays late and zones out far, and you really don’t want to surprise him, even if you are the boss.”

“Thanks, Hawkeye.”

“You’re welcome, Iron Man,” was the teasing reply.

* * *

“Dr. Banner?”

Banner jumped and looked up, an obvious sign that he didn’t see his coworkers whispering at the appearance of Tony or the hush that had fallen upon them.

“O-oh! Mr. Stark. Can I help you?” Banner seemed nervous as he eyed Tony, even though Tony knew his most disarming grin was on his face.

“As a matter of fact, you can.” He handed Banner the binder, and the curly-haired man went from nervous to shocked. “By getting all these sketches worked on as soon as possible. You and your inventions exactly what Stark Industries needs.”

“Oh...thank you.”

“And I would love to talk science with you someday. Either over coffee...or in like the break room or something.”

It was a chance. An opportunity to turn Tony down, but still with the reassurance that he wouldn’t be offended if Banner did.

“Coffee sounds nice, Mr. Stark,” Banner said with a small smile.

Tony grinned back. “Please, call me Tony.”

“Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 9: ALL CAPS


	9. Day 9: All Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: All Caps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe it's not an AU!
> 
> Something short and sweet to help move these days and my writer's block along.

Tony couldn’t stop replaying the video. He had stared at the twenty-second video that was grainy, awful quality, taken from a shaky camera through dust and debris.

It was titled, “ _ **MUST WATCH! HULK CATCHES** **IRON MAN!!** **!**_ ” in all caps.

It was a reminder that without his boyfriend, he’d probably be dead.

“Thanks,” he whispered to the sleeping physicist. Bruce only stirred slightly to mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, “Go back to sleep, Tony.”

It disturbed Tony that he didn’t dare go into the comment section because people saw things that they couldn’t understand. Those things were all caps “ ** _FREAKS,_** ” or “ _ **MONSTERS**_ ,” or “ _ **SAVAGE BEASTS**_.”

But to Tony, Bruce would never be anything less than an all caps “ **HERO.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 10: Unreliable Witness
> 
> (I wonder if you guys can tell how real the struggle is. All I want to do is get to day 11 so I can write that sequel for day 3.)


	10. Day 10: Unreliable Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Unreliable Witness (sort of continuation of day 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at camp right now and I'm so tired and everything sucks, but I felt the need to write some angst, so...here we go.
> 
> Minor CW for non-consensual drugging and non-graphic descriptions of torture?

Tony couldn’t help himself from reading deeper into Banner’s files.

_Physical work is more effective when attempting to return the subject to a more docile state. The subject is particularly violent after seeing the supervisor and has a tendency to turn and rampage when provoked by the supervisor. Muzzling helps with the more violent tendencies before the subject turns, along with the cattle prod. Less effective methods for trying to calm the subject include waterboarding, due to the subject’s ability to hold his breath for an incredible amount of time, cold cell torture, due to the subject’s resistance to the cold, and any sort of bone breaking, because the subject will turn when in immense pain._

_Psychological work is more effective when making the subject docile. We have convinced him, with permission of the supervisor, that Elizabeth “Betty” Ross, the subject’s ex-lover, was killed in one of his rampages. After being told this, the subject broke down and began crying when shown an obituary. In a matter of hours, the subject was accepting and allowed us to strap him to a chair in order to procure multiple vials of blood._

Tony felt a little sick, but mostly a bit curious. He didn’t hesitate before quickly searching “Betty Ross”. Within seconds, he had Facebook open and just from scrolling back he could tell that she had no idea that her father had been keeping Banner captive for years. She thought he was dead. And she was now married and had a kid named Bruce. Interesting.

“Banner!” Tony called as he walked into the lab, tablet in hands. Banner didn’t move from the middle of the tank, which was expected at this point. Banner barely moved and always say smack dab in the middle of the glass tank, back facing Tony, breathing rhythmically. He hadn’t touched the food that Tony left in there earlier that morning, which was unfortunate. It had been two pancakes laced with sedatives, the sedatives only because Tony was 60% sure that Banner hadn’t slept for the two weeks he’d been there.

Banner also hadn’t spoken since the first day, which was fine with Tony because he’d grow on Bruce one way or another, even if the other man didn’t want him to. He was good at that.

“Banner.” Tony paused, trying to figure out what he was going to say to a man who could turn into an eight-foot behemoth and smash him when only separated by a wall of glass. “Betty Ross isn’t dead.” _So much for subtlety._

Banner flinched at the name, stiffening ever so slightly.

“Banner, look,” Tony insisted and Banner seemed to curl into himself a bit.

“Please stop it,” the man said quietly. “I saw the obituary, Stark. I went to her funeral.”

 _Wow, faking a funeral for his own daughter._  Ross was either a maniac or extremely thorough. “Banner, turn around,” Tony said, holding up her newest picture off Facebook on the screen of his tablet. It was taken a few days prior, with Betty kissing her husband and the caption was “we’re having another boy!”

The man didn’t move with the exception of a slight shake of his head. Tony opened the door, taking a step in, determined to show the man proof of life. With each step he took nearer to Banner, the other man’s breathing accelerated, beginning to tremble. He sounded like he was about to have an anxiety attack.

Tony paused. He didn’t want to seem completely heartless and he didn’t want to get stuck in there with the Hulk. “Okay. I’m leaving my tablet here since you don’t believe me.” Placing his tablet down on the tile, Tony hastily retreated. Once he was safely out, he said, “Remember to eat your pancakes. I made them specifically for you.” _Rather, I made the mix for you and then got Pepper to fry them for me with a lot of bribery._

Banner didn’t answer, as expected. Tony internally sighed, then returned back upstairs. He had a meeting that he was late to and he had promised Pepper that he wouldn’t be late if she made pancakes for him. Now she was going to have to deal with her nagging for the rest of the evening.

By the time that he got back to the lab, the pancakes were gone, Banner was curled into a ball, asleep, and although his tablet was exactly where he had left it prior, he knew Banner had seen the picture.

Tony smirked a little. He would eventually earn Banner’s trust, and perhaps with it, his friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 11: Catastrophic (will also be a continuation of day 2)


	11. Day 11: Catastrophic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Catastrophic  
> Sequalish to Days 2 & 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, my girlfriend broke up with me, depression is a bitch, and so is writer's block. Sorry.
> 
> minor TWs: implied torture, captivity, forced drugging

Bruce understood the message in the tank with the picture of Betty, _alive and breathing_  with her new family. He was fairly sure it was a threat. A: things can change easily if you don’t cooperate. So he ate the pancakes that were laced with sedatives and continued to eat them for the coming days.

Then one day Stark opened the cage door and told him he could leave and Bruce panicked a bit, inwardly screaming and trying not to “Hulk out” and make the other man wary enough to tranq him.

“The army used to do this.” They did. Usually, the moment he scrambled to the door, a strong and unpleasant shock would be awaiting him along with Ross’s laughter. The _I’m not falling for anything_ , was unspoken and Stark frowned, looking more than mildly displeased and for a moment, Bruce thought he had screwed himself over-- then the engineer turned and left with a shrug, leaving the door open.

Bruce spent the entire afternoon inching towards the door but lost a lot of progress when Stark came in with his dinner, some junk from a fast food restaurant. He ate it even though he knew the milkshake was drugged and woke up feeling particularly on edge.

It was around eleven the next day before he finally decided to just do it and warily took one step out of the cage. He waited for a second. Nothing happened. The Other Guy grumbled. Proceeding with caution, Bruce slowly made it out of the cage, standing in the cold lab air and awaiting any form of pain.

It was surprising with nothing happened. Then Stark came waltzing down the stairs and proclaimed that they were going driving and Bruce just waited for him to pull out the restraints and that _damned_  muzzle, but the other man didn’t, rather just motioning for Bruce to follow him with a near impatient look on his face.

Stark blasted music the whole time while Bruce took the opportunity to look out the window. It felt like it had been so long since he last saw the sky or breathed real air. Stark rolled down the window and Bruce had never wanted to stick his head out like a dog so much.

It seemed almost too soon they were at their destination and Stark was exiting the car, leaving Bruce all alone. He tried the door. It was unlocked. He froze. Stark had done this on purpose. It was all a test to see how loyal he was; if he was going to run away or not. Bruce had no intentions of going back to the army when he got caught. He removed his hand from the door handle before he was tempted any more with thoughts of freedom.

Stark came back with ice cream. He gave Bruce some. It was vanilla. Bruce was grateful. Stark didn’t put him back in the cage.

From that moment on, Bruce did his best to be the perfect pet scientist for Stark. Stark said something, he did it. Stark needed something, he did his best to get it. Stark wanted something, he built it. (So what if his weapons were defective? Stark said nothing.) It kept him off the lab table.

 

So, of course, it was a shock when Stark came storming into the living room one evening, looking pissed off and demanding that Bruce should go to his lab right away. Bruce did so without question, only freezing when he saw the way the lab was set up, the cold, gleaming metal awaiting him. He stopped right in his tracks.

_What had he done wrong? Which test had he failed?_

Stark was looking at him almost expectantly. Bruce swallowed his thoughts and went along, absently taking off his shirt, then socks, and putting them to the side. Without a word, he sat down on the table, trying and failing not to be frustrated at himself.

Stark was still watching, now looking a little dizzy and pale.

“You’ll have to sedate me or else things will get a little...catastrophic...with the Other Guy,” he warned, keeping his tone light, though he wanted to scream to the hills about injustice before swiftly reminding himself that monsters did not get justice. They got a swift silver blade to the throat. (Or a scalpel to the adbomen.)

“Banner--Bruce. You’re really just gonna-” Stark made a motion to the lab table. Bruce nodded.

“I understand. Whatever test I failed, I only ask that- that you don’t hurt Betty”

Stark barely managed to make it to the trash can before he threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll probably be a conclusion fic one of the later days for this particular branch 
> 
> Next- Day 12: Orange Fizz


	12. Day 12: Orange Fizz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Orange Fizz  
> Highschool AU

“So, the new kid…”

“Definitely gay,” Natasha finished for Tony, placing her tray at the lunch table, Clint mere moments behind her. “Shame because he’s not that bad. Cute, actually.”

“What? Why would you say that? I'm your boyfriend!” Clint whined, sitting next to Natasha and placing an arm on her shoulder.

“Move it or lose it, Barton,” Natasha grumbled, but the blonde just gave her a smirk. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“So, what do you think my chances are with him?” Tony asked, eyes still on the curly-haired boy whose back was to him as he sat hunched at a lunch table, alone, reading a book. He had no lunch tray, but an orange, fizzy, soda drink stood unopened at his hand.

“Zero to none unless you make a move immediately because so far I’ve heard both Thor, Loki, and Strange have made moves on ‘your man.’”

Tony could basically hear the quotes in that sentence, but regardless he exclaimed,“What?!”

“He’s apparently a witty genius. Like you, but not an asshole,” Clint said, sticking a fry into his ketchup before popping it into his mouth.

“Yeah. He’s actually really nice,” a new voice said, and Steve took a seat on the bench, a bag of chips in his hands. “I had chemistry with him. He was my partner.”

Tony sighed, looking down at his mushy cafeteria food. “Smart, nice, dude? So he’s basically out of my league. ”

“Basically,” Steve, Clint, and Natasha all said at the same time.

Tony pouted for all of two seconds before getting to his feet, and slamming his hands down on the table, garnering an unimpressed look from Steve. “No! I am Tony Stark! No one is out of my league!”

With that, he made his way over to the new guy, taking a seat at his table. New dude looked up, the slightest bit of panic in his eyes, though his face betrayed no emotion.

“Hey. I’m Tony. I was wondering if you-” _date me? Be my boyfriend! BE MY BOYFRIEND!_  “-if you wanted to sit with me and my friends. Over there. Steve said you were his partner in chemistry class and that you seemed chill. So, you know, if you wanna-”

“Oh. That’d be nice. Thanks. I’m Bruce,” new kid said, smiling a little and Tony felt a flush rise to his face.

“Cool. I’ll just give you a moment to collect your book on...theoretical physics?” _Damn._

Bruce fidgeted, pushing his glasses up slightly before almost shyly peering up at Tony with dark brown eyes. “I’m...kinda a nerd. Sorry.”

“What are your thoughts on quantum mechanics?” Tony asked immediately, and a surprised look came to Bruce’s face.

“Well-”

“Shh...save it. We’ll talk about it at the table and nerd _together._ ”

So maybe Tony hadn’t asked Bruce out yet, but step one to getting a nerd date was becoming friends with said nerd.

And so far, that was going excellently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Day 13: Camp


	13. Sorry (not a prompt)

Hey guys, Pine here. It’s August. I’m starting school soon. I’m giving up on these writing prompts this time. There are other things that I want to write. I’ve got a fic planned out to continue day 2, since that was pretty popular, and I’m also going to be writing some ThorBruce/GammaHammer/ThunderScience whatever you want to call it crack. I’m really looking forward into making Day 2 into an actual fic (it’ll probably have three parts and be filled with angst), so maybe some of you will get the chance to read that? 

Anyway, sorry for procrastinating and writer’s blocking to the point where I can’t even finish 31 days of writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos aren't mandatory, but they're very much appreciated!


End file.
